


dudes before 'tudes

by neobionic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bi-Curiosity, Gay Chicken, Gyms, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neobionic/pseuds/neobionic
Summary: yuta rolls his eyes. “it’s not gay to jerk a guy off,” he says. “it’s just dick. you do it to yourself.”





	dudes before 'tudes

after 10pm the dorm gym is usually empty.

the place is barely more than some weights and treadmills in a murky room in the basement of the building but it serves its purpose of providing a quick adrenaline rush, letting you work your body through and get shit out of your system. and ab maintenance, of course.

jaehyun stands still with his hands hovering and ready. yuta’s arms shake a little as he straightens his elbows. the barbell comes up, pauses there for a second, and then starts sinking again. the tendons running between yuta’s shoulders and pecs strain and rise under his skin. jaehyun feels a drop of sweat on his forehead and quickly brings up one hand to wipe it away before it can fall into yuta’s face.

by the 8th repetition the shaking has increased. yuta takes a moment with the bar resting lightly against his chest, bracing himself for the last two lifts. his face twists with the effort, cheeks ballooning as he squeezes out a strained breath. jaehyun pinches his lips together. normally he would laugh, but he doesn’t want to distract him.

he only assists at the very end, loosely gripping the bar to guide it into position on its hooks. 

yuta sits up, breathing heavily. “i had it.”

“i know,” jaehyun replies.

yuta swings one leg over the bench and rests his elbows on his knees. he wipes his arm over his forehead and nods towards the bar. “your turn?”

“yeah, just a sec,” jaehyun says, heading over to the stand of weights. he grabs an extra pair of 5 kilo rings and fits them onto the bar.

yuta clicks his tongue. “show-off.”

jaehyun grins. “not my fault you’re such a shrimp.”

it’s not a major difference but jaehyun is the bigger of the two, having a few extra inches and pounds. yuta’s toned but skinny, lean muscles defined through thin skin pulled tight over his limbs. jaehyun has a better propensity for building mass, but he has a layer of lingering baby fat to cover it too.

when jaehyun is done they continue with arm curls, standing side by side in front of the mirror-covered wall. after the first set yuta puts his dumbbells down and steps up to the surface. he bends his arm, wrist curled by his clavicle, angling his body so the light from the overhead spots catches right and contours his bicep.

jaehyun comes up next to him and copies the pose. the comparison does not do yuta any favors. he gives jaehyun a shove on the shoulder, grinning. “fuck off.” 

yuta’s wearing his usual gym get-up; loose sweats hanging low on his hips and a napkin-thin excuse for a tank. the armholes are cut deep enough to show most of his ribs. when his sweat dries and he gets cold, his nipples stiffen and poke through the fabric.

this is the same style of shirt yuta will wear through most of the summers, finding any excuse to let his jacket or hoodie slump off his shoulders as soon as the weather is warm enough. maybe he thinks nobody notices the way his face lights up when he catches girls checking him out, just for a second before he falls into a cool pose or a chic expression. cocking his head back in greeting, grinning if he makes them giggle.

jaehyun knows that yuta probably wants to bulk up a bit, but he thinks yuta’s build suits him. he hasn’t told him that, though.

yuta picks his dumbbells back up and returns to the exercise in silent doggedness. jaehyun follows, but keeps some distance this time. 

halfway through the set yuta grunts with effort - just a low and thoughtless noise. jaehyun immediately snorts, and when their eyes meet in the mirror yuta’s face splits in a grin. 

he does it again with the next curl, a little louder this time, a thick _uh_ from the back of his throat. 

jaehyun joins in. he jerks his dumbbell up in an arch and lets out a sultry sound through his teeth. yuta of course has to one-up him; curls his left arm slowly and opens his mouth in a drawn-out moan.

this is one of the little inside jokes they indulge in when they have the place to themselves - making obscene sounds and seeing who cracks up first. it usually takes a while; they’ve gotten good at it over time. and they’re not teenagers anymore, giggling at the slightest sexual innuendo. sometimes it escalates into a full-scale porn audio track; them standing there making primal noises at each other until they both burst out laughing.

other times it turns into a game of gay chicken: lewd jokes and come-ons and teasing touches, competing for who can take it the farthest. yuta tends to win.

“speaking of,” yuta says, as though they’re having a perfectly normal conversation, “kyungwon texted me again the other day.”

“really?” jaehyun says. “what happened?”

“oh, i banged her,” yuta says, as if it’s obvious.

jaehyun grins. “her place or yours?” he asks, knowing that that’s all the probing yuta needs to give the full scoop of the encounter. he listens in silence, only slipping in the occasional impressed noise or comment when necessary. yuta is good at telling these stories; he has a way with words, when he’s in the mood. kyungwon is in some of jaehyun’s classes - slender, all legs, short bouncy hair and sharp grins - and images of her and yuta readily paint themselves in jaehyun’s mind. jaehyun feels his body temperature increase a little.

“are you gonna ask her out?” he asks when yuta seems finished.

yuta’s body makes a fluid motion, a mix between a shrug and a headshake. “nah, it’s not like that.” he bends down for his water bottle and takes a mouthful, then wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “i don’t wanna deal with a _relationship_ right now anyway.”

yuta takes the roman chair while jaehyun does crunches, and then they switch. after a couple of sets yuta gets up and walks over to the mirror again, lifting his tank to inspect his abs. they’re not super visible, but when he tenses his stomach in a certain way the faint lines of a six pack appear. 

“looking good, man,” jaehyun says. he picks up his towel and slumps down on the bench by the wall, wiping off his face and neck. 

yuta grins. “i can’t to anything without you thirsting over me, huh.” he flops down next to him, grabbing the rag from jaehyun’s hand and rubbing it over his forehead. the hair on his temples and neck is wet and slicked against his skin. his necklace catches on his damp clavicle, pendant dangling in front of his sternum.

“yes, because you are so very, very sexy,” jaehyun says dryly.

yuta cackles and throws an arm over jaehyun’s neck. “that’s right i am.” the skin contact is slippery and gross but jaehyun doesn’t push him off.

“by the way, you gonna shower here?” yuta asks.

“yeah.”

“cool. me too.”

jaehyun doesn’t usually shower at the gym, preferring the comfort of the bathroom he shares with his flatmate. but sicheng’s having friends over tonight and jaehyun would rather not walk in a sweaty smelly mess.

it’s not that he’s shy or self-conscious about his body. the main reason he prefers showering at home is because he has a habit of jerking off after the gym. there might be some biological explanation for this, jaehyun figures; increased blood flow or whatever. but the urge, he has reluctantly admitted to himself, tends to be stronger when he’s been working out with yuta. especially when they’ve entertained themselves with their stupid moaning and flirty games.

(has his mind sailed to those noises once in a while, when he’s standing under the warm spray of water with his hand on his dick? maybe.)

this wouldn’t be a problem if he wasn’t already sporting a half-chub, probably thanks in part to conditioning and in part to yuta’s story from before. it doesn’t really show under his gym shorts, but it will definitely be obvious with his clothes off. he considers changing his mind on the way to the locker room; excusing himself and going back up to his apartment instead. but yuta would undoubtedly ask questions, because that’s just the way he is. and it’ll probably go away. jaehyun nods to himself. he’ll just run the water cool.

luckily, the locker room is also empty. jaehyun strips down in sections, removing everything but his pants. at a moment when yuta’s turned away and paying attention to something else he quickly pulls off his shorts and underwear and wraps his towel around his hips instead. then he slips into the showers before yuta is ready.

the gym showers don’t have stalls; just a row of three heads mounted on the wall with a plastic partition separating the whole wet area from the rest of the room. jaehyun picks the corner-most one, facing the wall and hitting the button with the back of his fist. the pipes cough into a trickle, then a stream. jaehyun twists the temperature knob into the blue section.

yuta comes strolling in a minute after him, whistling. jaehyun sees from the corner of his eye that he has his towel slung over his shoulder, as usual, never keen to cover himself up. he hangs it on one of the hooks on the wall and takes the middle shower, next to jaehyun. he fiddles with the knob, testing the water with his hand until he seems satisfied, then steps into the spray and tilts his head back, letting his long dark bangs flow back over his scalp.

despite himself, jaehyun drops his eyes, glancing at yuta’s dick dangling from its nest of black pubes.

he has seen it before, of course. it looks like dicks do, in general - neither big nor small, nothing that stands out. he’s uncut, but jaehyun has enough foreign friends and has watched enough foreign porn to not find that much of a novelty. he doesn’t have a lot of opinions on dicks, has never had much interest in them aside from his own. 

jaehyun turns back towards the tiles. he pours shampoo into his palm and starts scrubbing at his scalp. _just think about something normal,_ he tells himself, willing his dick to chill already. _not yuta. not yuta’s dick. not yuta with his hair wet and slicked back. not yuta moaning in front of the mirrors._

of course, the more he tries to not think about these things, the harder it is to keep them from barging into his mind. jaehyun clenches his teeth together. what a rookie mistake. 

a vivid image of yuta in the process of fucking a faceless girl, lips parted and hips rolling smoothly, pops uninvited into jaehyun’s head. when he pushes it aside, another takes its place. his brain has a lot of material to embellish these scenes with, details from their games or just yuta being yuta in general; 

yuta biting his lip. yuta licking his lips. yuta with sweaty strands of hair hanging over his face. yuta shirtless. yuta grinning, playful and dangerous. yuta making filthy noises.

blood pulses into jaehyun’s dick. it’s already standing tall, despite the cool water giving his arms goosebumps. this was a bad idea.

“fuck,” yuta says with a sigh behind him. “this was a nice. i needed a work-out.”

“yeah,” jaehyun says mechanically. yuta’s sighed _fuck_ echoes in his head. yuta grunting, yuta groaning, yuta-- _for fuck’s sake, pull it together._

“what are you doing over there?” yuta asks suddenly, chuckling.

“what?” jaehyun says quickly, only turning his head. “nothing.”

“you’re all cramped up in the corner. do you have a rash or something?”

“no.”

a sting of dread flashes through jaehyun when he feels yuta’s hand on his shoulder.

“let me see,” says yuta’s voice, right by his ear. “i’ve seen all sorts of shit. i can probably tell you what it is.”

the hand pulls at him, angling his body outwards, and jaehyun realizes that there’s no way out of this, short of perhaps shoving yuta into the tiles and high-tailing out of the room.

yuta peeks over his shoulder, and then comes the inevitable cackle. “what are you standing there thinking about?”

“nothing,” jaehyun protests, hearing the whiny tone in his own voice. he turns around halfway, the point of hiding sort of gone.

yuta, however, only laughs harder at the bare sight of him. the sound echoing between the hard walls makes jaehyun’s cheeks burn, but he knows it’s more out of amusement than malice.

“hey, sorry,” yuta says once his giggles are starting to calm. he puts his hands up in a disarming gesture. “we’ve all been there, i know the pain.”

jaehyun tightens his lips and turns towards the showerhead, scrubbing aimlessly at his chest.

yuta, however, doesn’t know when to shut up. “don’t worry. it’s perfectly natural. you can take care of it if you want, i don’t mind. we all gotta do what we gotta do.”

jaehyun snorts. “fuck off, hyung.”

“pretty impressive, by the way,” yuta adds, nodding down towards jaehyun’s crotch. “you’ve got a nice cock.”

jaehyun rolls his eyes. “oh, yeah, thanks.”

yuta shakes out some body wash from his almost empty bottle and lathers up his armpits. “seriously, you’re gonna get dressed and go upstairs like that? do yourself a favor and rub one out.”

this is starting to sound like one of their homoerotic games, so jaehyun decides to play along. “in here?” he looks around at the empty shower room. “will you join me?”

yuta wiggles his brows at him. “i can help you out if you want.”

jaehyun laughs. “thanks for the offer, but i’ll have to decline.”

yuta smacks his lips. he takes a step closer, looking at jaehyun with eyes sharper and more serious than jaehyun expected. “have you ever had a guy jack you off before?”

jaehyun blinks. “what?” when yuta doesn’t laugh, only looks expectantly at him, he answers in earnest; “no.” then adds, as an afterthought, “i’m not gay.”

yuta rolls his eyes. “it’s not gay to jerk a guy off,” he says. “it’s just dick. you do it to yourself.”

jaehyun finds that logic questionable, but he doesn’t argue. “have you?” he asks instead.

yuta shakes his head. “no. but…” he shrugs. “wouldn’t be against giving it a shot.”

jaehyun stares at him. “really?”

yuta nods. “i’ve kinda been wanting to try it.” he gives jaehyun’s dick a pointed glance.

“you’re serious,” jaehyun says, as it dawns on him. 

yuta grins at him, cocking his brows. 

jaehyun laughs again, but shakier now. “you weirdo.”

yuta laughs too. “dude, it’s not a big deal. but if you don’t want to, that’s fine.” he steps back in under the water and lets it run over his face.

jaehyun toys with his soap, glancing at him. he realizes that if he wants to drop the subject, this is his opportunity. yuta has given him an out.

“why do you wanna jerk another guy off?”

yuta shrugs again. “might be fun.”

“it is pretty gay, though,” jaehyun points out.

“relax, i’m not gonna kiss you or anything,” yuta says, pushing his hair back with his fingers. “and i’m not gonna tell anyone, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

jaehyun turns his head to check behind him, just in case, as if someone would have magically and soundlessly appeared in the room. “even if,” he says, “even if… all of that.” he pauses, hesitating. “we’re friends. it would get weird.”

“it doesn’t have to.” yuta looks over at him, brows raised.

jaehyun bites his lip. this is not something he has thought about - being with a man, let alone one of his bros - even hypothetically. not something he ever pictured happening. those thoughts when he’s alone in the shower are just that; shower thoughts. but what’s the harm? don’t knock it till you’ve tried it, as they say.

yuta steps closer again. “come on,” he mumbles, voice suddenly soft. he crowds into jaehyun’s space, but doesn’t touch him. “let me.”

despite the inches between them it’s as if jaehyun can feel yuta’s presence on him, as palpable as the steam filling the room. it’s embarrassing how much his boner has grown from this conversation, from yuta’s eagerness. it’s possible that he’s just thinking with his dick right now, but the thing about that is that it tends to be pretty convincing.

“yeah,” jaehyun says, voice hoarse. “okay.”

something in yuta’s eyes lights up. he flashes jaehyun a grin before his attention turns downwards. jaehyun half expects him to just grab onto his dick and go at it, but yuta doesn’t touch him right away. he starts by examining jaehyun’s crotch for a moment, a focused wrinkle between his brows. when he lifts his hand he brushes it over jaehyun’s hip, the back of his knuckles skimming over his pubes, up towards his lower stomach.

the contact almost makes jaehyun startle; yuta’s hand warm on his cooled skin, and his whole groin area touch-starved and sensitive. yuta’s eyes dart up to his face, keeping their eyes connected as he lets his fingers brush lightly over jaehyun’s dick. it gives an expectant twitch in response.

yuta smirks.

“fuck off,” jaehyun snorts, trying to hold back an embarrassed giggle. “just do it, hyung.”

the grip is still surprisingly gentle when yuta fits his hand around him, giving a first few experimental strokes. he keeps his eyes on jaehyun’s cock, seems almost fascinated by it, as if he has never seen a dick before despite (evidently) having a perfectly good one himself. 

(it does not escape jaehyun that it looks a little stiffer, a little fuller than it did when he first stepped into the shower.)

yuta takes his time figuring him out, trying different things and checking jaehyun’s reaction. when he gets a jerk or an inhale or a low groan he grins (too naked and genuine to be a smirk), growing bolder by the minute.

before long yuta has him cornered against the wall, the tiles slick and cold against jaehyun’s back. they’re standing just out of range from the stream of water. jaehyun can feel cool droplets splashing against his legs. he’d probably be freezing if his body temperature wasn’t spiked with arousal, making heat seem to roll up and down his skin.

when the water stops running yuta absentmindedly reaches out his left hand and presses the button. in the short moment of silence jaehyun can hear himself - them - the sounds uncomfortably amplified between the naked walls, before the stream drones it all out again.

yuta’s still wearing his necklace, a thin silver chain with a flat tag, the metal wet and clinging to his skin in tendrils. strands of hair is falling into his face. he chews on his lower lip, tongue darting out to wet it once in a while. by now he also has an obvious boner, but he doesn’t seem shy about it.

he’s a grower; his cock long and dark and slightly curved upwards, and jaehyun realizes he wants to touch it too.

suddenly yuta looks around, and then reaches for jaehyun’s bottle of conditioner standing on the shelf. he swiftly cracks the top open and squeezes a blob of it into his right hand, spreading it around with his fingers before grabbing jaehyun again. the substance is cool and slick and jaehyun hears himself let out a pathetic whine.

yuta grins up at him again, eyes draped by his dark bangs. he twists his hand, using his thumb to rub over the head, applying just the right amount of pressure. jaehyun’s hand darts up to claw at his arm. 

yuta shifts closer and jaehyun feels his dick bump against his thigh. he bites down on his lip, hesitating for a moment.

“can i…” he asks, but trails off. “do you want me to...?” he makes a vague gesture in the direction of yuta’s crotch.

yuta looks up at him, eyes blank as if he doesn’t get it at first. then he grins.

“sure,” he says. “help yourself.”

jaehyun kind of hates that he manages to be smooth even in this situation, but his sense of pride isn’t strong enough right now to get in the way. he puts his hand on yuta’s cock, the warmth and weight of it against his palm simultaneously foreign and familiar. feels it with his fingers, then finds a grip and starts moving. immediately there’s a shift in yuta’s breathing, and it sends a weird flash of satisfaction into jaehyun’s belly.

the water stops. yuta pushes the button.

jaehyun is distantly aware of the situation - the two of them, butt naked, yuta having him pinned against the wall, jerking each other off. there’s just a thin, semi-transparent plastic wall separating them from view if someone were to come in. it’s dumb, but the riskiness somehow makes it hotter, arousal clenching jaehyun’s belly. hopefully they’d hear something and get some warning, though - steps, voices, the door opening. then what? stand there with fat boners and pretend to wash.

yuta’s left hand runs over him, over his hip and waist and up his chest. it lingers at his nipple, brushing fingertips over it in light circles, and again yuta’s watching his face to gauge his reaction. jaehyun doesn’t bother cursing at him, only tips his head back against the tiles and closes his eyes.

yuta seems to take that as an invitation, because a moment later jaehyun feels lips on his neck. wet, messy kisses, up to his jaw and down, then a slide of tongue, the light scraping of teeth. 

jaehyun makes a strangled noise, his right hand falling away, coming up to yuta’s shoulder. when he opens his eyes yuta’s all but staring at him, eyes dark and penetrating. his mouth is so close, lips tight and pretty and - _fuck_ \- jaehyun wants to kiss him, he does. he sucks his own bottom lip into his mouth to stave it, scratch some of the itch, but it’s not enough. he needs it, as if it hurts not to. wants to feel that tongue against his own.

he leans in before he has time to stop himself, has time to picture the awkwardness if yuta pulled away. the first contact is clumsy, their lips bumping together more than anything. but yuta doesn’t recoil, doesn’t turn his head away. on the second try he meets him, immediately opening his mouth to let jaehyun feel it again.

for a moment they forget about their dicks, pressing together; yuta’s hand on jaehyun’s neck, jaehyun’s on his waist. yuta kisses like he means it, never one to half-ass anything. jaehyun’s cock slides between their stomachs, still slippery with conditioner. he moans against yuta’s mouth.

the water stops. yuta doesn’t push the button.

the naked silence is like a slap in the face. no more buffer. jaehyun can hear every little noise they make, loud and clear, echoing between the walls. the wet sounds of their lips, their irregular breaths, their groans and yuta’s small, hurried hums. the slickness of the mess between them, the squeak of feet over wet tiles, one lonely drop leaving the showerhead and hitting the floor below.

“fuck,” jaehyun mumbles, barely more than a hoarse whisper. “fuck, hyung.” his dick is pulsing, desperate and ready.

yuta seems to get the hint because he makes some space between them and grips jaehyun again. now he doesn’t tease or experiment, only falls into a quick and steady rhythm that’s bound to send jaehyun over the edge. 

jaehyun gives a shaky groan, lips falling open. he digs his nails into yuta’s arm, dropping his head onto his shoulder, panting until his hips buck and he spills between them. yuta works him through it, fingers covered in conditioner and jizz, then drops his hand and lets jaehyun slump back against the wall.

yuta meets his eyes through his curtain on damp bangs. they’re both breathing hard, yuta’s nostrils flaring with each exhale. jaehyun licks his lips, then cups his hand around the back of yuta’s neck and pulls him close again, fitting their mouths back together. he pulls away when he feels yuta’s cock against his hip, looking down.

yuta laughs lightly, but it sounds a little shaky. “you wanna do it or should i?”

jaehyun only grins at him and flips them over. curling his fingers around yuta’s dick makes yuta’s stomach suck in. it’s strangely gratifying having yuta against the wall, pulling those groans and noises out of him, but for real this time. it’s weird, but he feels a sense of pride watching yuta come, knowing that he brought him there.

once he has caught his breath yuta nudges him off, stepping up underneath jaehyun’s showerhead and pushing the button again. he yelps when the water hits his head, starting to fumble with the knob.

“the fuck, why is this so cold?”

they wash the spunk off each other, giggling every time their eyes meet. it’s almost midnight by the time they’re dry and dressed, and jaehyun silently thanks the universe that nobody in the building felt going for a like a late night workout this particular evening. they step into their shoes and sneak out, walking down the corridor in silence.

jaehyun glances at yuta’s profile, bag slung over his shoulder, hair starting to dry again. suddenly he snorts, unable to keep it in.

yuta looks over at him from the corner of his eye. he manages to keep his face straight for a whole two seconds before he also snorts, face splitting in a big grin. he gives jaehyun’s shoulder a shove, throwing him off his step. jaehyun laughs and shoves him back.

they split up at the stairs. 

“later, dude.”

“yeah. ‘night.”


End file.
